The Date
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A one-shot request for nightRay103. Sonic and Amy go on a proper dinner date, and end up enjoying it more than they thought they would.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or it's characters. All rights to Sonic go to SEGA. The story however is mine. Also, a shout out to nightRay103 for making this request. I hope it's up to your expectations. Now, on with the story.**

**A/N: This story is not entirely canonical with my "Fast Times" series. It's still rooted in there, but it's not part of the series. Just thought I'd point that out. Okay, _now _we go on to the story.**

Sonic. wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers, laid back on his bed, deep in thought. It was something the blue hedgehog had not done in a while, but he felt like he had to. His eyes were shut, but he was awake. In his head all he thought about was one thing: When were he and Amy going to go on a real date?

Sure, they had gone out, mostly to the Chili Out, but that was with their friends. And when it was just the two of them, the day was usually spent at either Sonic or Amy's house, followed by the night which was filled with love and passion.

As much as they enjoyed it, Sonic felt it was getting too routine for him, and Sonic didn't like routine because in his head that meant slow. And Sonic doesn't do slow all that well. He sat up from his bed and decided to fish out his phone from his left jean pocket, knowing exactly who to call for situations like this: Rouge the bat.

"Hey, blue boy. What's up?" teased the white bat on the other end of the phone line.

"I've just been thinking..." Sonic replied.

"Oh God, that's horrible. You might wanna get yourself checked in," Rouge said, gaining a chuckle from Sonic.

"I know. I was thinking, me and Amy haven't really done much since we got together. Sure, we're dating, but we've never actually been on a really serious date. I was wondering if you had any ideas?" Sonic asked.

"Well, that depends. What do you normally do?" Rouge asked.

"Hang out with you guys. Or when we're on our own, we're just at either her or my house, being lazy and having amazing sex," Sonic answered.

"And you wanna ruin that?" Rouge asked, gaining another laugh from the blue hedgehog.

"Not ruin. I just wanna change things up. I feel like it's going nowhere and as much as I enjoy the sex and hanging around with you guys, it's like that's all we do. I want to do something nice for her, and you're the first person I thought of to call," Sonic admitted.

"So you decided to call me for advice about relationships? The girl who has had more one night stands than she has had actual boyfriends?" Rouge said with a smirk.

"Well, you're dating Shadow now, so you don't have to worry about the boyfriend thing," Sonic said, before continuing "Or the one night stand thing."

"Yeah. You're right..." Rouge said with a happy sigh.

"Rouge, you there?" Sonic asked. He didn't get a reply, but then he literally snapped his fingers at the phone loud enough for the white bat to hear it and snap her out of her daze.

"Sorry, I got a little bit carried away there," the white bat admitted.

"It's cool," Sonic said with a smile.

"To be honest, the best thing I can think of is a nice dinner date," Rouge said.

"Yeah, I could do that. Maybe we can go to France. No one does food like they do," Sonic said, earning a chuckle from Rouge.

"Maybe, or you could have one right here. There's a restaurant that opened a few weeks ago. I've never been in there, but it looks pretty fancy. Maybe you can go there?" Rouge implied.

"Amy would love that. Do you remember the name of the place?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Um... fuck! I can't remember. Sorry I couldn't be of more help," Rouge admitted with a sad sigh.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Like you said, you've never been in there," Sonic said, trying to cheer the white bat up.

"That's actually pretty reassuring," Rouge said with a tinge of sarcasm before continuing, "So, have I been helpful in this whole exchange?"

"You have been very helpful indeed. Now I just gotta sort out the reservations," Sonic said.

"Not to mention the money, what you're going to wear, how good you plan on making yourself look for her, what food to eat..." Rouge said.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm not good at this stuff in case you didn't notice," Sonic said.

"Well, I wasn't good at this stuff either until me and Shadow got more serious. Anyway, I hope you can figure out what to do for your big date," Rouge said.

"I will. And thanks, Rouge," Sonic said.

"You're welcome," replied the white bat before hanging up.

"Okay," Sonic sighed as he shut his phone down, "Where am I going to buy me a suit?"

**Later, at the Needle and Thread**

Sonic looked around for suits. In particular, he wanted one that would make him seem more mature, but still have the essence of him on it when the night came around. There were a lot of suits that tickled his fancy, but one he liked in particular was a dark grey blazer and slacks, along with a black undershirt, white tie, and black shoes.

"Nice suit, Barney Stinson," came a voice. Sonic smirked at hearing the joke before turning to see his best friend, Tails, stood right behind him. The yellow two-tailed fox wore a light green t-shirt, black jeans, and yellow sneakers. He stood to the left of his girlfriend, which is an orange and cream coloured rabbit, who wore a brown long-sleeved shirt, blue jean shorts, and black sandals.

"Tails, Cream! This is a pleasant surprise," Sonic exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about asking Amy out on a nice dinner date, and I wanted to swing by here and pick up something nice to wear for her," Sonic answered.

"Aw, that's so sweet Sonic. Do you know where you're going to go?" Cream asked.

"I don't really know. Do you guys know about any places that could be available?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm... I think I know just the place. Me and Cream went there last night," Tails said, making both he and his girlfriend blush.

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'Trompe L'oeil'. It's French for the words 'deceive the eye'. I guess it was an apt title," Tails said.

"How do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the place is well known for it's art, because it takes it's name from an art technique which uses realistic imagery to create an optical illusion, and most of the paintings there show that," Tails replied.

"I think Tails has been hanging around Knuckles too much," Cream joked, making Tails and Sonic chuckle.

"Speaking of which, where is the big lug, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Probably spending some quality time with Shade somewhere," Tails quipped, causing Cream to lightly punch his arm. Regardless, Tails rubbed his arm anyway.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Sonic asked.

"They're all fine from what I know. Nothing too important has come up yet on our end. You?" Tails responded.

"Also nothing major. Which is good," Sonic said with a smile.

"Have you asked Amy about the date yet?" Cream asked.

"No. But I will. I wanted to get everything else prepared first before I made a move on it," Sonic answered.

"Seems fair. Anyway, we're heading home. See you later, bro!" Tails said. The blue hedgehog simply chuckled and waved goodbye to them. After they left, he turned back to the suit to check the price.

'$45 for a suit? Well, I won't complain. It does look pretty awesome. Plus, I've got enough to pay for it,' Sonic thought. He picked the suit up, being careful not to damage it as he went to the cashier to pay for it. Everything went as planned as he payed, and the suit was folded neatly into a slim box, which was then placed in a carrier bag.

With a smile on his face, the blue hedgehog walked out of Needle and Thread and got his phone from his pocket. He smiled as he was greeted with the nice, warm sun. There was one person he had yet to call; his own girlfriend, Amy Rose. After a handful of short rings, Amy answered the phone.

"Hey, sexy," Amy said, making the blue hedgehog blush.

"Hey there, beautiful. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night?" Sonic asked.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"I was gonna get reservations at that new restaurant that opened not long ago. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Sonic suggested.

"Wow. I dunno. I mean, I want to, but..." Amy trailed off.

"Hey, I'm sure whatever the problem is, you'll get over it," Sonic said sincerely.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. It's just, I don't know what to wear," Amy replied, albeit still nervously.

"Huh. If it helps, I just got out of the Needle and Thread and bought my suit. If you want, I can wait for you to get here?" Sonic suggested, taking careful note of Amy's tone.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes," Amy said.

**20 minutes later**

"Sorry I'm so late, babe," Amy said as she ran towards Sonic. She wore blue jeans, a pink and red vertically striped shirt, and blue sandals.

"It's okay," Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around Amy for a hug.

"So, what's the plan?" Amy asked.

"Well, the plan is that you go in there, buy something for tomorrow, then come back out. But there is one condition," Sonic said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"That we don't see what each other is wearing until tomorrow night. As much as I want you to see what I'm wearing, I think it'd be more special to wait."

"That sounds fair to me. Before I go in, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Trompe L'oeil," Sonic answered.

"That's that French place with all those paintings. I went inside there to use their bathroom once. It's so beautiful inside! Although I was a little under-dressed," Amy said with a chuckle. Sonic remembered that day well. It was only a few weeks ago after another day of hanging at the Chili Out with his friends, and Amy had drank so many cold drinks, he was amazed she didn't explode into lemonade in the shop!

"So I guess that, technically at least, one of us has been in that place," Sonic said.

"Very true. Anyway, I'm going to head inside and buy myself something pretty," Amy said, making Sonic laugh.

"God, you made me sound like such a chauvinist just then," Sonic replied. Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek before going inside the Needle and Thread. About 10 minutes later, the pink hedgehog returned with her dress in her bag, away from the blue hedgehog's eyes.

"Have you got the reservations set up?" Amy asked.

"Not quite yet. But let's do that now. The restaurant isn't too far away from here," Sonic said, and Amy nodded in response. They both headed to Trompe L'oeil, and on the way there, Amy felt the need to ask a question.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" Sonic inquired.

"What's brought this along? I mean, what made you want to go on a more serious date?" Amy asked.

"Well, I guess it's because I think you deserve it, you know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like spending time with you in the safety of our homes, but I wanted to break from that. It just felt like we weren't going anywhere beyond that," Sonic answered, causing Amy to look down with a bit of sadness on her face.

"Oh... okay," Amy said.

"Hey, cheer up! I still love doing that stuff with you, Amy. But I just wanted to try something new, and I couldn't think of anyone better to share it with," Sonic said, which cheered his pink hedgehog girlfriend up. A few seconds later, they approached the front door of the restaurant before Sonic opened it, letting Amy in first before he followed behind her.

"Bonjour!" said the maitre d'. He was a leopard who was dressed in a fancy blue tuxedo, and he had a think French accent.

"Hi, I'd like to make some reservations for tomorrow night at about..." Sonic paused before turning to his pink hedgehog girlfriend "8:00 pm good for you you, baby?"

"Yeah. That should give me enough time to get ready," Amy replied, making both Sonic and the leopard laugh. When the leopard was finished laughing, he got out his pen and prepared to write their names in the book.

"Names please?" he asked.

"Sonic," said the blue hedgehog.

"Amy Rose," said the pink hedgehog.

"Okay..." the leopard replied, scribbling their names down before looking back up at them "It is done. You two have a pleasant day," said the leopard.

"Thank you!" Amy said politely. As soon as they headed out the restaurant, Amy smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Sonic asked.

"That leopard. He's such a nice guy!" Amy replied.

"He really is. It'll be good to see him tomorrow," Sonic said as they continued walking.

"Yeah, it will be..." Amy said, looking down and halting altogether.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, stopping in his tracks also.

"Well, it's just... I've never been good at the serious date stuff before. That's why I sounded nervous on the phone; I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with it," the pink hedgehog admitted with a blush, turning to face Sonic.

"Why not?" Sonic asked, as he turned to face Amy.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're my first real boyfriend, and I never really had those types of dates before. I barely got myself fancied up for family outings, and while that was mostly because we rarely had many, I was always in a rush to get things ready," Amy said.

"Amy, I've seen those photos of you with your family. You look great each time, so I really don't think that that's the reason," Sonic responded.

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't catch on," Amy said with a smirk.

"Well you were wrong. And don't try to change the subject with that perfect smile of yours. Just tell me why you got so nervous," Sonic said, a bit more seriously this time as they started walking again.

"First of all, thanks for the compliment about my smile. It was very sweet of you. Secondly, it's like I said, I never had anything that serious with other boyfriends. Mainly because I haven't had other boyfriends. So, now you can see why I'm so nervous," Amy said.

"Yeah, it's a lot clearer now. Sorry to push you so much," Sonic said, looking down.

"It's okay. It's just not easy for me to talk about," Amy said.

"If it helps, I'm nervous too," Sonic admitted.

"How come?" his pink hedgehog girlfriend inquired as they stopped in front of the Needle and Thread again.

"Besides you, the only girl I've ever dated is Sally. But I never even thought of doing something big like this with her," Sonic answered.

"That's a shame," Amy said.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Who knows? Maybe I was saving it for you in some weird way," her blue hedgehog boyfriend said, making both him and his girlfriend blush.

"Well, I'm glad I got to see it for myself," Amy said, pecking a kiss at Sonic's cheek.

"And you'll be the only person who gets to see it," Sonic said, leaning down to kiss Amy's lips. She kissed him back, gently slipping her tongue out, begging to taste Sonic's tongue, which he let her do. After a good while of kissing like this, Sonic pulled away with a certain look on his face.

"What's up, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, I had better head home and get pretty for our date tomorrow," Sonic said, eliciting a laugh from Amy.

"Yeah. I had better do the same and get myself looking all handsome for my man," Amy replied, earning a laugh from Sonic.

As they both headed to their separate homes, they both were wondering; just what was on Sonic's mind after they had that kiss?

**Amy's thoughts...**

'What was with that look that Sonic had on his face after we kissed? He really looked like a deer in the headlights. Does he feel bad about something? Does he feel as though he is pushing me into this considering I've never done this before? Because despite what he may think, he really isn't. He's so sweet and kind, not to mention that hot body and big manhood he has... I'm getting carried away. But... if that's what he's so worried about, how do I tell him that he isn't forcing me into it?'

**Sonic's thoughts...**

'Oh dear God, I'm worried. Am I forcing Amy into this? No. I can't be. She said yes and she has no repercussions about it. That should be a good thing, right? Why on earth can't I shake this feeling that I'm pushing her into something that she probably doesn't want to do? Was she just saying yes to be nice? Wait. She's always nice. And so gentle, and let's not forget that smile, her jade eyes, that amazing body... I gotta let her know I'm not forcing her into anything. But how?'

Amy soon arrived back at her home, and it still looked as mundane as ever. She kicked off her sandals and sat down on her couch, before laying back on it with her arms behind her head. Not being happy with just relaxing, she decided to switch the television on, and flipped through a few channels before landing on an episode of Chuck. It was one of her favourite episodes, which is the one where Chuck and Sarah finally get together midway through season three.

She had just gotten to the part of the episode wherein Sarah wakes up in France wondering what happened and Chuck explaining that he had to kill Shaw to protect her. General Beckman tried to video chat with them, interrupting them from their tender moment, before Sarah closes the laptop down, and as Chuck objects to it, Amy perfectly mimics the final words of the episode spoken by Sarah, saying "Shut up and kiss me."

"Aw, I love that scene so much," Amy says with a sigh as the credits roll. Amy suddenly hears her phone ring, and she picks it up to see that Rouge is calling her.

"Hey pinky! What's up?" the white bat asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just watching some TV. You?" Amy asked.

"Also, not a lot. Shadow's not around either, so that really sucks. I could do with a bit of fun," Rouge admitted.

"I know how that feels," Amy said under her breath, hoping that the white bat wouldn't hear it.

"I heard that," Rouge said.

"You're pretty good at that. It's a creepy ass talent," Amy said, getting a smile from Rouge.

"It's one of the many creepy ass talents that I possess. Now, what's wrong with you?" Rouge asked.

Amy sat up, still with her phone in her hand, and answered, "I'm just trying to think of a way to tell Sonic he's not pushing me into tomorrow night's date. He's trying to put a brave face on it, but I think he's worrying about it too much."

"Well then, you have to set the record straight. If it helps, I know how you feel," Rouge said.

"You do?" the pink hedgehog inquired of Rouge.

"Yeah, I do. When me and Shadow first started dating, there was a lot of things I asked that he didn't have to do, but he did anyway for the sake of making me happy. When I told him that he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to, he completely understood. But then something fantastic happened," Rouge said.

"And what was that?" Amy asked.

"He started doing those things of his own free will. He did it because he wanted to, and not just because it makes me happy, but because it makes him happy as well. And let me tell you, there is nothing better than seeing the one you love happy to do what they do. And since you're acting now like Shadow used to act, maybe you could try to take this advice to heart?" Rouge suggested.

"I'll try. I mean, I love Sonic, but I feel bad just doing this whole date thing to keep him happy," Amy said.

"Pinky, you don't have to do this to keep him happy. Seeing you just be around him seems to brighten up his day, and I think that's worth any amount of serious dinner dates," Rouge said, making the pink hedgehog chuckle a bit.

"Yeah. You're right. I should just tell him how I feel about this," Amy said.

"Good. I'm glad you see it that way. Now if you'll excuse me, Shadow is here and I would like some privacy," Rouge said with a bit of a sultry tone to her voice.

"I understand. I will see you later," Amy said. Rouge hung up her phone, and Amy did the same thing. She laid back down on her couch, and several thoughts about the day so far ran through her head. But there was only one, that really stood out for her at this point.

"I wonder how Sonic is going to look? He's always so handsome, but seeing him in a suit just makes me go crazy..." the pink hedgehog contemplated, gently moving her hands down to her thighs.

"I'll bet he's going to look so damn sexy in his suit. Then when the date's over, we'll go back to his place," Amy said, undoing her jeans, "then we'll kiss each other like crazy, craving one another each step of the way to his bed," she unzipped her jeans and pulled them down slightly, reaching her right hand to rub her pussy through her red panties, "and we strip each other's clothes off, and I kneel down, finally getting to his thick, huge cock and I take it into my mouth," she moaned, pulling her panties to the side slightly, dipping a finger inside her entrance.

"Oh, yes. Sonic. That's it," Amy moaned as she continued. She slipped another finger inside herself as she took the index finger of her left hand and started sucking at it, before simply saying "still not big enough."

She started moaning in ecstasy as the thoughts of her blue boyfriend taking her from a variety of positions crossed her mind. Her moans started to build up more and more as she fingered herself harder and faster.

"Yes, Sonic. Right there. Right fucking there!" Amy squealed. She was cut off as she heard her phone ring again.

"Oh, who could it be now?" Amy asked, a bit exasperated. She opened her phone, not bothering to fix herself up, and put it to her ear.

"Hey Amy. Did you get home okay?" asked the voice on the other end. She was somewhat relieved to hear it was her boyfriend, Sonic. Amy did think it was odd that the person she was masturbating to was calling her right now, but she let it slide.

"Yeah, I got home just fine. Listen, we need to talk," Amy said.

"Wait... me first. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm forcing you into this. If you want to back out now, I completely understand," Sonic said. This made Amy smile, seeing this side of him. Before she knew it, she laid back down again and somewhat unconsciously moved her hand back down to her already dripping core.

"Sonic, you're not forcing me into this," Amy struggled to say.

"I'm not?" Sonic asked as Amy rubbed herself harder.

"Not at all. I want to do this," the pink hedgehog said, her voice slowly rising in pitch near the end as she rubbed herself even more, feeling her climax approaching.

"Are you okay with this, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Trust me, I am fine with it," Amy said, struggling to keep her voice within it's normal levels.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," the blue hedgehog replied as Amy rubbed deeper and harder, trying so hard not to gasp in pleasure

"I'm not doing this just to make you happy. You know that, right?" Amy asked, surprised at her coherence at that point considering how far gone she was.

"Yeah, I know. And I couldn't ask for anything more from you. Thank you Amy. I love you," Sonic said. As soon as he said those words, Amy's climax finally arrived and her juices spilled all over her hands, causing her to move the phone away from her head as she moaned loudly. After some mild panting and gasping, she picked the phone back up to her head, and simply said "I love you, too."

"I will see you tomorrow night," Sonic said.

"I can't wait. Bye," Amy said, hanging up. She looked down at herself and simply smirked. Then she realized that she had a lot of mess to clean up, so she grabbed a cloth and wiped herself before going into her shower. After she finished, she simply put on a pair of red pajamas.

She couldn't be bothered with underwear, not that it bothered her considering she wasn't expecting anything else to happen that day. All the pink hedgehog had to do now was wait for tomorrow night to come. She decided to take a nap, which only lasted for about two hours.

"I wish I could just sleep all day until tomorrow comes," the pink hedgehog said to herself as she sighed. Soon the day wound to an end and she went to sleep, anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

**Half an hour until date time...**

Sonic stepped out of his shower, towel around his waist. After drying himself off, he dropped his towel to the floor and gave himself a look in the mirror.

"I still look kinda rough. I will admit though, all that running I did today has made me feel pretty good. I just wish I hadn't fallen over onto that damn rock," Sonic said as he gently touched his cheek. A light cut had formed there from a small, jagged pebble. As he was running around the park, he turned as he thought he saw one of his friends, but slipped over and fell hard. Thankfully, nobody else was around to see it, and the person he thought he saw was out of view by the time Sonic fell.

"It's a good thing my cut isn't that serious. I mean, come on; what's a puny rock like that gonna do to me?" Sonic asked with a scoff as he turned around to head to his bedroom. As soon as he turned around though, he slipped on the towel he had dropped and almost fell over again, managing to stop himself and keep his balance on the walls, albeit narrowly.

"Okay, what the fuck? When did I suddenly become so accident prone?" the blue hedgehog asked to himself as he regained his composure. He made it to his bedroom without further mishaps to see his suit laid out on his bed.

The first thing he did was put on a pair of black boxers before grabbing a can of aerosol and spraying around himself to keep himself smelling nice. He then slipped on the black undershirt, followed by the white tie and the dark grey slacks. He then added the dark grey blazer and the black shoes, completing his look. He took a gander at himself in the mirror.

"Why Sonic, you sexy bastard," he joked to himself. He wasn't particularly vain, but he did like how he looked. He knew for sure that he'd be able to impress Amy tonight.

Suddenly, the phone on his bed started ringing. He picked it up and answered.

"Sonic, hey!" said his pink hedgehog girlfriend's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey there, beautiful," Sonic replied.

"Are you good and ready yet?" Amy asked.

"Almost. I only need a few more minutes. I literally just finished putting my clothes on," Sonic said, being careful not to blurt out the word "suit" so as if to keep some air of mystery about the date.

"Same here," Amy said, following along with Sonic's game.

"So, there's like 20 minutes left until the actual date. And I just realized something," Sonic said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"We never arranged who would pick who up," the blue hedgehog replied.

"Well, how about you run that cute little ass of yours over here and pick me up?" Amy suggested.

"Sounds good. Just give me a little bit more time then I shall be there for our date," Sonic said.

"Okay, I can't wait. See you soon," Amy said, hanging up. Sonic did the same, then placed his phone in the left breast pocket of his blazer, just in case he needed it for anything.

He headed back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then followed that up by swirling some mouthwash in his mouth. He spat it out, giving his teeth one last check before he headed back to his bedroom. He grabbed a breath mint strip and placed it on his tongue, waiting for it to take effect.

After he was done with that, the blue hedgehog checked his phone and saw that there was fifteen minutes left until the date. He slapped on some aftershave, being mindful of the cut on his cheek. Not wanting to waste any more time, he dashed out of the door on his way to Amy's house, picking up his house keys and putting them in his right breast pocket on the way out of his house just in case.

'I wonder what she's wearing? Ah, I can't wait to see it. She always looks beautiful, but honestly, I've been waiting a while to see what Amy can bring to the table for tonight.'

He soon made it to his pink hedgehog girlfriend's front door, rapping his knuckles against the wooden frame of the door a few times. He listened to hear his girlfriend's footsteps rush down the stairs before opening her front door.

Sonic thought he was going to faint right then and there; Amy wore a red dress with an accentuated bust, drawing attention to her cleavage, along with long sleeves attached to the arms that cut off at the elbows. There was also straps on her shoulders which held the dress up, and did a really good job of it too. The dress went down to a skirt that just barely covered her feet, which were wearing a gleaming silver pair of sandals. If that wasn't enough, Amy did a little spin for him and he also saw that the straps of the dress ended just where the skirt began, but they left her back bare.

"How do I look?" Amy asked.

"Like you fell down the perfect tree and hit every branch on the way down," Sonic said. He caught himself soon after, worrying that it was too much of a compliment, but before he had time to apologize, Amy gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Minus the cut. What happened there?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I went for a run and fell over. There was a small rock between my cheek and the ground and it hurt. But I'm lucky it's just a minor injury," Sonic answered.

"Fair enough. That suit looks amazing on you, but it's not quite as amazing as the hedgehog wearing it," Amy said, regretting that she broke away from the kiss. Sonic then lifted Amy onto his back, running like hell to get to the restaurant in time. The hedgehog couple make it to the front door of the restaurant with seconds to spare.

They noticed they barely had time to look at the place much yesterday as they were in and out so quick, but now that they were actually there for their date, they froze in awe to take it in; the floor's carpet was pitch black with lovely golden patterns covering it here and there, and there were four white marble pillars, each at individual corners of the restaurant, that were carved with romantic imagery.

There were countless tables stretched far and wide, each one big enough to seat a family of at least seven. The tables were round, and each had a large, dark red cloth covering them completely as a vase with flowers sat in the middle of them, followed by ten candles surrounding the vase. There was also a large counter where five waiters stood, as several more waiters walked around getting people's orders, and they all wore black tuxedos.

Finally finished with looking around, Sonic and Amy headed over to the maitre'd again. They were happy to see it was the leopard from yesterday, only he wore a more traditional black tuxedo in contrast to the blue one he was wearing yesterday.

"Ah, Sonic and Amy! Welcome!" said the leopard with an excited tone.

"Good to see you again, too! Sorry we didn't get your name last time," Amy said with an apologetic tone.

"No need to feel sorry, madame. You were in a rush. I don't hold it against you," replied the leopard with a smile.

"Well, that's good to know. What is your name, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Adrien. Anyway, shall I direct you to your table?" the leopard asked.

"That would be lovely of you, Adrien," Amy said, giving a courteous, ladylike bow. The leopard walked the hedgehog couple over to a table on the left side of the restaurant where they would not be disturbed by other people. As Adrien handed them their menus, Sonic noticed a painting on the wall. The painting had the image of what looked like a boy trying to escape from the frame.

"Wow, that painting is amazing," Amy commented.

"Yeah. Who was the artist?" Sonic asked the leopard.

"Pere Borrell del Caso. It was painted by him in 1874. It was actually the first painting to be purchased by this restaurant," Adrien stated.

"For a place that hasn't been around long, you guys are bound to get some more customers soon with art like this. It's fantastic," Amy complimented.

"I am glad you appreciate the art so much, mademoiselle. I shall bring a waiter over soon for you," Adrien said.

"Thank you, Adrien," Sonic said. With that, the leopard took leave from the hedgehog couple.

"Sonic, this place is amazing. I'm glad we got those reservations when we did," Amy said as both she and Sonic opened their menus.

"Yeah. It did feel a bit last minute, but I think it turned out pretty good," Sonic replied with a smile. The waiter, another leopard, came over and asked them if they had decided on what they wanted.

"I would like to order a tuna pasta salad," Amy said.

"I will have the same thing," Sonic added.

"Very well. Would you like to see the wine list?" the waiter asked.

"All we know about wine is red and white," Amy joked, eliciting a laugh from Sonic.

"Besides, I think we're kind of young for wine. I'll just have some water," Sonic said.

"The age limit here is 17, sir," the waiter said.

"Well in that case, what would you like Amy?" Sonic asked his pink hedgehog girlfriend.

"I'll go for white," Amy replied.

"Very good. And for dessert?" the leopard asked.

"A raspberry cheesecake. We're going to split it between us," Sonic answered.

After the blue hedgehog finished his sentence, the waiter nodded and walked over to the counter where the other waiters were, penning down the order that the two hedgehogs had made.

"So, are you still nervous?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"Actually, not that much. I don't know if it's the setting or the company I'm with, but any jitters I might have had, I don't feel them anymore," Amy answered.

"To me, it's definitely the company. And I ain't talking about the waiters," Sonic said, making Amy blush.

"Funnily enough, I was just about to say the same thing," Amy retorted.

After a few more minutes of chatter, their waiter from earlier had arrived with two tall glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured a fair amount into each glass, and the blue and pink hedgehog couple took one each.

"What should we drink to?" Sonic asked as the waiter left.

"How about we drink to not being scared on our first real date?" Amy suggested. It was more of a joke than anything, but she secretly hoped that Sonic would say yes.

"Of course. Here's to not being scared," Sonic said, outstretching his arm to connect his glass with Amy's. They then both took a sip of their wine.

"So, remind me again what gave you the idea to take me out on a serious date?" Amy said.

"Well... it's like I said yesterday: I was just tired of feeling like I was stuck. Don't get me wrong, I like where our relationship is, but I got tired of doing the same old shit, pardon my French," Sonic said, making Amy chuckle at the joke.

"That's perfectly understandable. Plus, I have to admit, it is actually nice to take a break from what we normally do. I'm glad you talked me into this," Amy replied.

"Me too. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to see you in that dress," Sonic stated, making Amy blush. Before the pink hedgehog could reply, the waiter came over with their tuna pasta salads, as well as a fork for each of the two.

"Bon appetit," he said, before leaving the two hedgehogs alone again.

"Well, I wanted to get myself something that I hoped would counteract whatever suit you got for yourself. I am glad to see it worked out so well," Amy said, making Sonic smile.

"I'm sure whatever dress you picked would have worked fine. If I'm honest, I almost feel a little under-dressed just being next to you," Sonic replied, taking another sip of his wine.

"How did I wind up with such a sweet, handsome young man like you?" Amy asked.

"I wonder the same thing about you. Except for the man part. That'd just be a bit weird," Sonic said, making Amy laugh.

They soon started eating their food, talking about the average events of the day. Sonic going on a run, Amy working out at home, both of them hanging out with their friends who were more than excited to hear about the news of their date.

"Sonic, can I ask something?" Amy chimed as she swallowed some of her pasta.

"Sure," Sonic said, giving Amy room to continue.

"What gave you this idea for the date?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Erm, well I got the dinner date idea from Rouge. I know it sounds a little unusual, but it worked out well. And the place idea I got from Cream and Tails while I was at the Needle And Thread buying my suit for tonight," the blue hedgehog answered, taking another mouthful of his own pasta.

"I'm kind of pleased we decided to do this. But I'm more happy you were able to find out where this place was," Amy said. At first Sonic was confused by this, but after a few seconds it came to him that he spent more time with Amy alone than with their friends lately. He was amazed that either he or Amy even saw the sun some days.

"Me too. Plus, it is nice to get out of the house once in a while," Sonic said as he continued eating.

Soon enough, both he and Amy were finished with their pasta. After taking another sip of their wine, the waiter returned.

"Is everything okay so far?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. The pasta was lovely," Amy complimented.

"It really was. We may have to come here more often," Sonic said, half-joking and half-serious at the same time.

"We would be more than happy to have your company again," the leopard said with a smile.

"How long until the dessert?" Sonic asked the waiter.

"Not long. There was a brief problem in the kitchen, but it was resolved," the leopard answered.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Amy asked with genuine concern.

"There was almost a fire. Someone had a slip up with the wine and one of the lighters. They crashed into each other and almost had a major accident. Luckily, it was stopped before anything serious happened," the waiter said.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'd hate for our first visit here to result in a fatal injury," Sonic said, earning a brief chuckle from the leopard.

"Same here. Well, I shall go see to your cake. It was a raspberry cheesecake, correct?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, and me and the lovely lady here are splitting it between us," Sonic said.

"Of course. I shall be back in a few minutes with the dessert," the leopard said before taking his leave again.

"I'm kind of happy things are okay back in the kitchen," Amy said.

"Me too. I don't think I'd be able to sleep right if something that bad happened on our first date here," Sonic said.

"That's the second time you've said that," Amy pointed out.

"Said what?" the blue hedgehog replied, completely oblivious.

"'First date'. It makes it sound like you plan on having more dates here with me," Amy said a tad suggestively.

"Well, would you want to do that?" Sonic asked.

"Pardon?" Amy said, almost unsure whether or not she heard Sonic right the first time.

"Would you want to go on more dates here in the future?" Sonic asked again.

"Well, I don't know, I mean..." Amy stammered.

"Come on, what happened to the 'not having jitters' thing earlier?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... you kind of caught me off guard is all," Amy said, taking a gulp of her wine in the hopes it would calm her down a bit.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's like we talked about, you don't have to do it jut to keep me happy," Sonic said.

"Well, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for us, because I want us both to be happy," Amy replied. Sonic smiled at this. It always made him smile to see his girlfriend standing up for herself and setting things straight. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"Well, besides the fact that you're so damn cute when you're pissed off, I'm actually really happy that you're not just doing it for me," the blue hedgehog replied as his laughter died down, "I want to thank you for doing this. I was extremely worried that you were going to say no, and you almost did, but you didn't. And now look at us."

"You're right. And I'm sorry for sounding off at you. I just wanted to get my point across," Amy replied.

"You don't need to apologize Amy. If you needed to get things off your chest, then I'm glad you did it when you could," Sonic said with a smile.

"Damn it. Why can't I stay mad at you?" Amy asked with a blush and a smile of her own.

"Because I'm just that awesome," Sonic said, making Amy laugh for a brief while. Not long after she was finished, the waiter arrived again with their raspberry cheesecake, as well with a spoon for each of the hedgehogs.

"Here you go, one raspberry cheesecake," the leopard said. It was actually fairly big. While it was true that Amy and Sonic planned on sharing the cheesecake between each other, they didn't really expect this. Still, they were happy with the result; plenty of cheese at the bottom, lots of cream, and lots of raspberries as well as raspberry juice to top it off. The leopard then left the two alone, happy to see the hedgehog couple's reaction to the cake.

"That is one big-ass cheesecake!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I know. It's a good thing we're sharing," Amy replied.

"That is a good thing. All we have is this and the wine," Sonic said.

"Did you want to finish off our wine first and get it out of the way?" Amy asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sonic answered. Without any more words, the two hedgehogs picked up their wine glasses and gulped what was left of them down in little to no time. Amy had less wine than Sonic, but the pink hedgehog took longer to finish her drink. Yet both hedgehogs still felt the effects of their drinking.

"So, shall we cut into this cake?" Sonic asked when Amy finished her drink, with both of the hedgehogs trying to wave off the effects of drinking so much wine in so little time.

"Yeah, let's go for it," Amy responded.

Sonic then took off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before picking up his spoon. He then turned the cheesecake as if trying to find the easiest angle for both he and Amy to go for. As soon as he found it, along with making sure Amy had the right angle as well, they both dug in to the cake.

"Why did you take your blazer off?" Amy asked.

"Less chance of me getting food all over me. What can I say? I like the suit," Sonic replied with a smile.

"So do I. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to get you out of the rest of it later tonight," Amy blurted. She thought about covering her mouth, but considering that it was full of raspberry cheesecake along with the fact she didn't feel as much shame or regret as she thought she would by saying what she said, she chose not to.

"Same here about you and your dress. I don't know if it's the wine or not, but I really just want to see that dress slip off you right now," Sonic replied. He, like Amy, felt no regret or shame about what he said.

"You will definitely get your request tonight," Amy said with a sultry tone as she continued eating the cake.

"As will you," Sonic said, gesturing to his suit.

After a few more minutes, the two hedgehogs noticed that they were now eating much faster and soon enough there was only a quarter of the cake left. They both sat back in their seats, obviously feeling winded from eating so much in so little time.

"Do you think you have enough energy to eat that last bit of cake?" Amy said after a few seconds, before continuing "Because to be honest, I'm all out. I can't eat any more food."

"I know what you mean: The food here is just too damn good. But I think I can muster up the energy to finish the rest of the cake," Sonic replied, moving forward and once again taking his spoon into his hand.

"You can do it Sonic," Amy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I hope so," the blue hedgehog replied with an unsure tone in his voice.

"Wait, I have just the thing to help you. Did you bring your phone?" Amy said.

"Sure, it's in my pocket. Hang on," Sonic replied, handing his phone to his pink hedgehog girlfriend.

"Perfect!" Amy exclaimed as she took his phone. She cycled through a few songs before finding the one she wanted; the theme from Rocky. She turned it on and it made Sonic burst out in laughter.

"You're right, this actually helps," Sonic replied as he dug in to the cheesecake again. Amy took a few bites herself, but her blue hedgehog boyfriend did most of the work on the cake.

"So, we finally finished the cake," the blue hedgehog said as the song finished playing.

"Well, it was mostly you," Amy said with a blush. Not long after she had finished speaking, their waiter had reappeared.

"So, I see you two are finished," he said rather dryly.

"Yes. So, what;s the damage? How much do we need to pay?" Sonic asked.

"$16.05," the waiter answered.

"Well, that isn't as much as I thought it was," Sonic said with a light chuckle.

"Thank you for the food. It was lovely," Amy added.

"If you don't mind me asking, what cost what?" Sonic asked.

"The tuna pasta salad was £3.35, and since you ordered two it adds up to $6.70, the raspberry cheesecake was $4.35, and the wine was $5.00," the waiter answered.

Sonic fished his wallet out and gave the leopard the money. After he did that, he rolled his sleeves back down and put his blazer back on before taking Amy's hand in his. They both walked over to Adrien again.

"Ah, did you two enjoy your time here?" Adrien asked, his think French accent shining through brightly as usual.

"We did indeed. Thank you for having us, and we look forward to coming here again," Amy said with a smile.

"It was our pleasure to have you, madamme," Adrien stated, taking Amy's free hand and kissing it softly. Sonic offered his free hand to Adrien to shake, and the leopard did so.

"We hope to see you again, Adrien," Sonic said.

"You too. Have a pleasant night," Adrien replied. Sonic and Amy then turned to leave.

"Oh, we plan on it," Amy said once both she and her blue hedgehog boyfriend were out of range from anyone else to hear it. As soon as the two left the door of the restaurant, Sonic scooped Amy into his arms and ran with her all the way to her house.

"How are you so energetic after eating all that cake, Sonic?" Amy asked, making Sonic laugh.

"I don't know, really. It could be any number of things," Sonic answered, earning a laugh from Amy. In almost no time at all they arrived at her house, and sonic set her down so she could open the door to it. Then she paused.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I just realized I left my keys in my house," Amy answered.

"Can't you go around the back and open it from there?" Sonic asked.

"I could, but it's all muddy and shit and I don't want to ruin this dress," Amy answered.

"Hmm... Well, the best thing I can think of is we head to my house, get you some normal clothes, put your dress in a bag then head back here," Sonic said.

"Do you think we can do all that tonight?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking about doing all that tomorrow," Sonic said suggestively. Before Amy could respond, Sonic pressed his lips to hers in a heavy kiss.

Amy melted into it, and she had to admit that with the mix of the cake and the alcohol, he tasted good. Sonic thought the same thing about Amy's mouth, but he'd always liked how she tasted.

After realizing they were both in public, Sonic lifted Amy into his arms again, making a dash for his own house. As soon as the hedgehog couple approached their destination, he set Amy down on the ground and picked his keys from his breast pocket. It didn't take him long to open his door, and he let Amy enter the house before he stepped in.

**Okay, the rest of this chapter is a lemon! You know the rules. If you aren't 16+, skip to the end.**

Not wanting to waste any more time, the two hedgehogs ran straight upstairs into Sonic's bedroom. The room was adorned with posters of numerous bands and video game characters, and the walls were painted a dark blue. The carpet was grey, and Sonic's bed was adorned with dark red sheets. Amy gently pushed Sonic back on the aforementioned bed and started kissing him.

As the two kissed, Sonic removed his blazer and then his tie, throwing them down the side of the bed. Amy took the sleeves off her dress off, and temporarily stopped kissing Sonic so she could back away a bit and take her shoes off, and she also took his shoes off too. She got to the zipper on his slacks, and just as she was about to pull the zipper down, a devious smirk formed on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Sonic asked with a smirk of his own.

"Yesterday when you called me to make sure I got home okay, I was in the middle of playing with myself," Amy stated, pulling Sonic's zipper down.

"Sorry if I interrupted you," Sonic said apologetically. Amy then moved over to Sonic's ear, straddling his lap in the process.

"You didn't. I actually finished myself off while we were talking on the phone. It took me everything not to scream your name. I came so goddamn hard you wouldn't believe it," Amy whispered. This fueled Sonic's fire, and he sat up with Amy still straddling him. He kissed her hard and full blown with his tongue, and Amy's own tongue later joined the fray. Amy then pulled away, making Sonic give a fake frown.

"Don't give me that face," the pink hedgehog simply stated, reaching up to move the straps down off her dress before pulling the dress down completely. She wore a black bra and matching panties, both of which were lace. Sonic followed suit, taking off his undershirt.

After his undershirt landed on the floor, Amy rejoined him on the bed, immediately working on the zipper of his slacks again. This time she pulled it down, along with pulling his slacks off, before she pulled down the waist band of his boxers, smiling at the sight of his hardening cock.

"Is this for me?" Amy asked teasingly.

"Since you told me your little story, I don't think it'll go down," Sonic joked.

"Well, let's see if I can help it go down..." Amy said, taking the head of her boyfriend's penis into her mouth. Sonic moaned instantly from the contact as Amy licked the head of his cock before sucking on it gently.

She smirked after hearing yet another moan from him, and she stopped sucking temporarily to pull his boxers all the way down, and she also pulled her bra off, followed by her panties off as well, allowing Sonic to see her glistening wet pussy. She then rejoined him on the bed.

The pink hedgehog went back to sucking Sonic's dick, going hard and fast with her mouth, before she got an idea. She shifted around so her pussy was above Sonic's face, resulting in the pair being in a 69 position.

Without any further hesitation, Amy took Sonic's cock head back into her mouth, using her hand to pump up and down his shaft. Mean while, Sonic pulled Amy's hips down and immediately began licking hard at Amy's dripping pussy. This caused Amy to moan, and as she did, her mouth vibrated, giving Sonic a more pleasurable sensation than he thought possible at this point.

Not wanting to be outdone, Sonic's tongue flickered out to reach his girlfriend's clitoris while his fingers rubbed at her entrance. This made Amy moan even more, causing more vibrations to Sonic cock before Amy leaned up with a high-pitched moan. She sat up as she was and let Sonic's tongue go to work on her pussy.

"Oh, fuck! Right there, Sonic!" Amy squealed. Sonic gave a little smirk. He decided to hum to see what that would do, and much to Amy's surprise it caused her to almost scream Sonic's name, the vibrations making it feel as though Sonic's tongue was licking her clitoris faster.

"Shit. I'm going to cum any moment now!" Amy yelled. Sonic gave a small chuckle, sending yet more vibrations up into Amy's core and around her clitoris. He decided to go from licking to sucking on her clitoris, which sent her over the edge.

"Oh, God yes!" Amy screamed as her cum spilled out of her pussy, dripping onto Sonic's tongue.

"You okay there?" Sonic asked after he finished lapping up her juices.

"Yeah. I think you might have just beaten my orgasm from yesterday," Amy replied.

"Well, this isn't over yet," Sonic said playfully. Amy smirked and climbed off Sonic's face, knowing what was next.

She turned around so she was facing him, and she crawled down and re-positioned herself so her pussy was just above Sonic's cock head. She slowly reached a hand down and grasped his dick, placing at her entrance.

The head of Sonic's penis slowly made it's way inside Amy's core, still dripping from earlier, and it would have slid all the way in easily had Amy not put her hands on Sonic's abdomen to keep her balance.

Sonic decided to take matters into his hands and sat up to kiss Amy fully on the lips, using his tongue as well. His hands reached up and played with her breasts as he slowly thrust himself inside her, gently pushing Amy down further onto his cock.

He stopped kissing her lips to move down to her neck, and he gently played with her nipples as he did this. He then moved his hands down to her hips, slowly lifting Amy up and down on his dick. He thrust up in time with her riding on him.

He thrust deeper and harder into her than he thought he could at that moment, and it elicited a moan from both of their mouths. Sonic kissed Amy's neck, shoulders, collarbone, anything he could think off to make the pleasure as good for her as it felt for him.

Sonic's kisses moved down to Amy's breasts, sucking on the right one hardly. Amy moaned loudly, her hands reaching around to Sonic's back and pulling him closer to her tit. He started biting her nipple and fucked her harder and faster, causing her to scream loudly.

"God, Sonic... Fuck my brains out," Amy begged.

"Who am I to deny a lady her request?" Sonic said with a smirk. Keeping his hands on her hips, he shifted them both around so she was on her back and he was on top, with his cock inside her the entire time. He decided to switch up his pace, going from fast and hard thrusts to slow and powerful ones.

"Amy, you feel so fucking good," Sonic said as he pounded harder into her.

"You do too. Oh, keep going!" Amy yelled as she dug her nails into his back, feeling her orgasm coming. Sonic felt his too. He leaned down to kiss Amy's lips hard, then when he felt her pussy contracting around his dick, he stopped kissing her, wanting to hear her scream his name.

"Oh, Sonic! I'm cumming!"

"Me too, Amy," Sonic replied. Sonic decided to go back to his pace from earlier, taking hard and fast thrusts into Amy's wet pussy. After she dug her nails deeper into his back, her juices exploding onto his cock, he fell after her, cumming deep inside her.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy said as she finished riding out the high of her orgasm.

"Oh, Amy you always feel incredible," Sonic replied as he finished pumping his cum inside her. After her was done, he pulled himself out of her, laying next to her as they both panted.

"That was amazing," Amy said as she laid her head on his chest, her leg draped across his legs.

"Better than yesterday?" Sonic teased.

"Way better," Amy replied with a smile.

"I suppose we had better go to sleep," Sonic said.

"Yeah. Goodnight. I love you," Amy said as she closed her eyes, a wide smile on her face.

"I love you too," Sonic said before resting his eyes and smiling to himself.

* * *

**Well, this may be the longest thing I've ever done! I hope you enjoy it, nightRay103! I hope you and everyone else stay tuned for more from my Sonic and Beyblade stories. Until next time!**


End file.
